Integrated components with an integrated circuit can contain a multiplicity of semiconductor circuit elements, e.g., transistors, diodes, etc. There are also integrated components with only a single circuit element. The integrated components are used e.g., in motor vehicle electronic circuits, mobile radio devices, cameras, etc. A connection device is used to connect the integrated component e.g., to a printed circuit board or to a heat sink.
There is a need for a simply constructed device. In particular, the device is intended to have high performance and/or be simple to produce.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.